Give it Back
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: '"Give it back, Duncan." Courtney ordered impatiently. But, she should have known that Duncan wasn't going to hand it over that easily. Duncan liked to play hard to get, this was no exception.' OFFICIALLY MY 50TH STORY! WHOOP-WHOOP!


Give it Back

"DUNCAN!" Courtney yelled for what must have been the thousandth time. She was slowly losing her voice, but that wasn't going to stop her from getting mad at her boyfriend.

Courtney was chasing Duncan into the forest by the cabins. He had stolen her yellow silk scarf, her favorite item of clothing. It was all a game to him. Steal something she loves, she comes running for him.

That was how Duncan worked. Getting Courtney to be his girlfriend wasn't good enough for him, he wanted more. He wanted her alone, so he could seduce her into doing what he wanted her to do. But, Duncan should have known Courtney was different from all other girls. She didn't play by his rules, she played by her own.

"Come on, Duncan." Courtney whined. Her feet were aching her from walking so far into the forest. Her heeled wedges were dirty from all the muddy grass and she was growing tired of his games.

"Looking for this?" Duncan appeared from behind a tree, holding the scarf in his hands. Courtney stopped in her tracks. She placed her hands on her hips, leaning to one side, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Give it back, Duncan." Courtney ordered impatiently. But, she should have known that Duncan wasn't going to hand it over that easily. Duncan liked to play hard to get, this was no exception.

"I don't think so, Princess." Courtney hated that nickname so much. She wasn't a spoilt brat through her eyes. She may not have been a Princess, but Duncan was definitely the court Jester. He thought he was so funny, with all his little games and antics. But the only person laughing was himself, and everyone who was laughing _at_ him.

"Come on, Duncan." Courtney whined. She wasn't in the mood for any of his jokes that day. After a hard day of challenges from Chris, she just wanted to relax. "I don't want to play your childish games, tonight."

"Okay." Duncan sighed. He moved away from the tree and walked over to Courtney. She could hardly believe her eyes, had Duncan given in to her just like that? There had to be a catch.

As Courtney went to grab her silk scarf from her boyfriends hands, he pulled it away from her. Of course, it was never going to be that easy.

Duncan pulled out the scarf in his hands, making sure he had each corner in the palms of his hands. He lifted it into the air and then pulled it down behind Courtney, pulling her closer to him.

The petite brunette could feel her cheeks starting to glow a deep pink, but Duncan didn't seem to mind. He thought it was cute the way she was always blushing when the two got close. He thought everything about Courtney was cute. No, beautiful. But, he would never admit it. Duncan had a reputation to uphold, he would never admit that a girl, especially one like Courtney, was beautiful.

"Let me go, Duncan." Courtney whispered. Duncan shook his head and peered down at her. Slowly, he knocked their foreheads together and a small smirk spread across his face. The pinkness of Courtney's cheeks deepened, but all Duncan's eyes could focus on were hers. Icy blue met dark onyx, and something just clicked into place.

"Kiss me." Duncan whispered back. "Kiss me and I'll let you go." Courtney took in a deep, yet shaky, breath. They had only kissed once before, but that was after Courtney had gone mad on a sugar rush about an hour previous to the chasing game Duncan had started.

Courtney closed her eyes, then reopened one to make sure Duncan had done the same. He had. The sixteen-year-old leaned in, so her lips were lightly brushing his, but, at the last moment. She moved away and brought her knee up instead.

There was a cry of pain from Duncan as Courtney's knee made forceful contact with the sensitive area between his legs. Courtney could only smirk as Duncan released the scarf from his hand, letting Courtney catch it, and collapse to the floor.

"Next time you won't steal my belongings." Courtney told him. She turned on her heel and stormed off the way she had come, leaving Duncan as a pile of pain on the floor.

A/N: NUMBER 50!

Yes, that's right! I officially have 50 stories published! YES!

This is some random oneshot I got from reading the words; Silk Scarf...

Yeah, good idea? Maybe not...But I had fund writing it :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
